Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 4 - Find the Toyland Express Six Propeller Blades at the Moats
Here is part four of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Here is part four of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Toyland Express: Well done, Casey. You have learned well from Agent Rustee Rails. That is your first training completed. And now, I need you to get me six propellers blades. They are at the Moats, so hurry along now, I've just organised your coach and caboose. Don't worry about your cars, I'll leave them on a siding when you come back. You'll find more coaches to collect, I'm sure you will. Don't panic. Now, chuff along to the Moats. Go on, chop, chop. (Casey sighs, laughs, embrassed, couples his tender up to his coach and caboose, heads along the right track to Moats, collects a silver spade, passes Bahamas and Repton, and eventually arrives sadly at the Moats when Flying Scotsman passes by with No. 7752 pushing at the back. Casey shoots two switches to activate the two bridges, now connected to each other, walks across, takes a bit of popcorn, turns into Pufferty, and slams the door down after 4566 moves out of the way, and speeds past Casey, who goes into the Moats to meet up with Agent Rustee) *Rustee Rails: You've got to get some propeller blades, Agent Casey. Cerberus's henchmen use them for propulsion. Yet another of Barker's inventions, that lowlife skunk, who works for Cerberus. Above all, don't forget to immune yourself by collecting as many silver spades as you can! (Casey puffs away to the Moats, only to be met by a shot, which is shot at him, but is backfired by his first lightsaber, which is switched on, and switched off. Casey walks along the tracks, sees Farnsworth, and takes out his pistol gun to fire a shot at the diesel, who jumps at the shot, and plummets down into the emptiness below) *(Casey pushes a button to activate a floating platform, and when he jumps on the floating platform, he goes down to the place where Farnsworth once was, and grabs a silver spade. He races along onto a flying platform, which takes him to another platform, but this with Jacob Pneumatic, on another platform. Casey is shot in the arm and plummeting down no matter how many times Jacob shoots him on every part on his body after Casey grabs the next silver spade on the last platform after every falling platform he jumped on. Casey manages to jump onto a flying platform, shoots another guard named Silver Fish, who dies and gives Casey another silver spade to grab, and when he pushes a button to open a door, he runs back and shoots some glass windows to hurt some strange sounds. He bumps into Hegrid and sends him flying off the tracks. He runs along to collect another silver spade, but runs backward, goes onto a floating platform, then finds a blocked door, and jumps down below before he rushes back to where he once killed Silver) *Casey Jr: Oh, that's IT! I've had it with them, I'm going along another track! (puffs along the next track to get the silver spade before he jumps down unharmed, but falls too soon, and reappears before he jumps down to get the first propeller. He jumps onto another platform after getting shot by Chad and Sir Reginald twice, after killing them. He runs, and shoots a switch, but runs backward, and eats popcorn to turn into Pufferty) *Pufferty: PUFFERTY! (runs back and jumps on Super Ed platform to go high up. He runs upward through the tunnel to defeat The USA Flying Scotsman and goes running around until he stops for a rest. Puffery keeps running onward until he hits a cage to free a propeller to pick up and keeps running. He jumps down and leaps onto some platforms that spin round when he collects another silver spade. Casey turns back to normal and keeps running until he regains full health and falls down into a pit below. He jumps back out, changes into Pufferty, and collects the next propeller. He climbs up the mountain, opens the bars, and collects the next propeller. He puffs onward and hits another crate and collects another propeller and speeds along to collect another silver spade. Going around in circles keep going until Casey shoots all switches to activate moving platforms that will take him to every platform where he will collect a yellow spade, another propeller, and more silver spades until he reaches the end of the line to collect the last propeller and the last silver spade, avoids drops of rocks, and meets up with Tillie once again) *Tillie: Casey, I'm beginning to think you're smarter than you look. In fact, you might even be a good match for me. Well, better wait and seee... For now, think about bringing my father the six propellers! And don't hang about. Cerberus is well on his way to becoming totally invincible! (Casey and Tillie rush back to the South Plain to collect a silver spade past Flying Scotsman and 7752 and meet up with the Toyland Express) Category:UbiSoftFan94